


sara

by HerDiamonds



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Smut, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds
Summary: She likes that she can justbewith Sara. They stood there, naked, for a moment, just reveling in each others’ embrace before Ava pressed a soft kiss at the junction of Sara’s neck and shoulder.“We should enjoy our bath before it gets cold.” She mumbles, her lips still pressed against the soft, silken skin.orthe one where time-moms get a break and have really soft sex on a quick weekend getaway after Sara is back from being saranapped
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	sara

**Author's Note:**

> wHAT IS GOING ON Y’ALL hELLO DO I HAVE A TREAT FOR YOU thank you to the clowns™2.0, we had MAJOR h*rny hours in the chat and ya girl coco opened a can of worms and now apparently writes smut so here was the first foray in it; its soft af I think this is one of the softest things ive ever written even though it has a tinge of angst, but ofc thats my brand™ dont worry it ends happy.
> 
> anyway, holy shit spoilers; SARA GOT SARANAPPED! y’all that finale! fucking wild! anyway here is my take on that “avalance needs to have a reason to have a sexy scene” (@lot writers) aka Sara is back from being saranapped and her and ava take a much needed fucking vacation for the two of them in a ritzy fucking luxurious suite in Greece and l i s t e n I tried to make it work on lesbos island for reasons, but all the bathtubs in the “luxury” hotels fucking sucked and I had a specific vibe in mind so the island of lesbos did not work for this rip. 
> 
> ALSO shoutout to my queens Em and Peyton (@sharpesassassin & @lotzoflove on twitter) for helping me with this fic and Amy (@jeshasmyheart) for encouraging and always being thirsty on main with me and now in the privacy of our chat where I aPPARENTLY write full fledged hardcore p*rn fics now what do ya know, learn something new every day… 
> 
> anyway! this is my first time writing avalance smut hopefully y'all didnt hate it! enjoy?

Ava’s pouring the red wine into the two glasses before setting them on the edge of the marble jacuzzi tub. It had been a long time,  _ too _ long, since she’d been able to enjoy a nice, long, relaxing bath with Sara. She needed this;  _ they _ needed this. 

They had finally rescued Sara, or moreso, Sara had rescued herself, and returned to them. Of course, she’d picked up another teammate along the way. So, Ava had decided the two of them just needed to get away. Get some alone time, or as Nate and Behrad called it, some ‘time–mom time alone’. 

She didn’t want to argue with that. 

So, she’d taken Zari’s advice and booked the hotel for the next two days in Greece. It was a gorgeous villa beach resort that had overlooked the Mediterranean, and it was truly breathtaking. Granted, her and Zari may have gone a bit overboard in booking the luxury suite, she felt it was something both she and Sara deserved, and needed very much. 

She hears Sara shuffling around in their bedroom for the weekend, she assumes undressing herself as she hears the bathroom door creak open and a chill of cooler air rushes around her naked body. She shivers as she turns to stare at Sara, love filling her eyes. She sees Sara there in all her glory and she sets the wine bottle down on the large open ledge of the tub and walks over to Sara, pulling her into her arms in a warm, comforting hug. 

She likes that she can just  _ be _ with Sara. They stood there, naked, for a moment, just reveling in each others’ embrace before Ava pressed a soft kiss at the junction of Sara’s neck and shoulder. “We should enjoy our bath before it gets cold.” She mumbles, her lips still pressed against the soft, silken skin. 

She takes Sara’s hand, pulling her towards the steps leading up to the large tub and carefully lowers herself into the bubble topped water. She relishes in the fact that the steam is emanating off of her skin as she sinks lower. She leans back against the tub before looking back up at Sara, waiting for her to join. 

Sara dips her foot into the tub, testing the temperature, teasing Ava who’d been waiting for her. Finally, she steps all the way down, turning and reclining back onto Ava’s chest, letting the bubbles settle in around them again after the commotion. 

They lay there, one of Ava’s arms tracing circles across Sara’s chest and torso, the other resting on her thigh. Both of Sara’s hands rest respectively atop of Ava’s. Sara then awkwardly tilts her head back and to the side and Ava reaches a bit to place a kiss as close as possible to her lips. 

Sara lets out a content sigh, letting her flutter shut as she finally just lets herself be. She can feel Ava’s fingers underneath the water, trailing across her skin. She knows exactly what Ava’s doing––tracing her scars. She knows Ava knows exactly where every single scar on her body is. They had used to make her insecure, but after an evening of Ava worshipping her body, kissing her every scar and memorizing her body like a map, Sara had accepted her scars as something beautiful; a symbol of strength. 

She feels Ava’s fingers dance over the newer, more tender scar on her hip, as Ava’s fingers tread lower. It was a scar she’d gotten during the month she’d gone missing from the team. It wasn't to be too concerned over. A missed dodge from the rogue alien team, before she’d befriended them. One of their talon like nails had sliced through Sara’s black top, piercing her skin, leaving her with a thin, new, two–inch long scar. It had been an accident, Ava knew as much, but it still didn’t stop her from tracing over it in concernment and worry. 

Ava’s hands slowly inch further down Sara’s body. She slides her left hand up and across Sara’s chest, pressing her fingers into the tender flesh of Sara’s breast. Sara sighs again, content as Ava’s hands continue to make their rounds. Ava lowers her right hand, resting it just on top of Sara's pubic bone and waits as she hears Sara mumble something incoherent, something along the lines of  _ keep going. _

She obliges, slipping her hand further, pressing her fingertips into Sara’s clit, eliciting a moan from the woman in her arms. She feels the jolt of pleasure that runs through Sara’s thighs as they rest against hers and she begins her ministrations. 

Sara can feel the waves of pleasure vibrating through her body as Ava sets a rhythmic pace. It’s slow, and soft, and usually nothing of this sorts would ever get her off, but the fact that Ava’s left hand was kneading roughly into her breast, pinching at her nipple and rolling the pink bud between her fingers and Ava was whispering into her ear all the right things, made her body start to climb higher. 

“Ju–just a little faster.” She begs, her breath hitching in her throat as Ava’s fingers quicken their pace and pressure on her clit and she releases the hold she has on Sara’s chest, dropping that hand between Sara’s thighs below the water as well. 

Sara moans at the feeling of Ava sinking two of her fingers into her, easily, listening intently to Ava’s voice as her eyes fight the urge to want to roll back in her head. 

“That’s it, Baby.” Ava whispers in her ear. Sara’s head has lulled back onto Ava’s shoulder now, fighting control of her own movements as Ava helps her reach that peak. “Come on, Sara, come for me, Love.” 

Ava pinches the bundle of nerves between her fingers and quickens her pace as she thrusts her fingers within Sara. She feels Sara’s thighs start to twitch as the muscles surrounding her fingers contract around her. She quickens her pace on Sara’s clit one last time, sending her careening over the edge. 

Sara’s left hand shoots down between her legs, meeting Ava’s hand, holding her hand in place as the other reaches up, tangling in the hair at the nape of Ava’s neck, grasping at it roughly. Her body goes limp as she relaxes back into Ava’s tender touch, feeling the waves of pleasure rock through her body and Ava’s fingers continue their work, working her through her aftershocks of her orgasm, letting her down slowly. 

She’s panting, not able to catch her breath just quite yet. “Love you.” She hears Ava whisper and she shifts, a bit too quickly, resulting in a wave of soapy water to spill over the edge of the tub but she doesn’t care in the slightest. Using all of her current strength, she rolls onto her front, on top of Ava, planting a kiss on her lips. 

Ava feels Sara’s tongue slide across her bottom lip and she waits, knowing Sara will nip tenderly at it until she gets her way. She doesn’t wait long and obliges, letting Sara’s tongue explore her, easily dominating their kiss, but she lets it. She loves Sara’s dominance. She loves feeling like she’s wanted, like she’s loved, like she’s  _ hers. _

Sara pulls back all too soon, and more soapy water is splashing outside of the tub. “I want to take you to bed.” Sara says, maneuvering herself in the tub to be straddling Ava before standing up. 

Ava’s eye level with the apex of Sara’s thighs, and lets her gaze flicker up to Sara with a lustful look. 

“No, I’m cold.  _ Bed. _ ” Sara almost demands, and it makes a shiver run down Ava’s spine. 

Sara grabs Ava’s hand, pulling her up out of the now room temperature water and into her arms. She kisses her lips gently as she guides Ava from the tub. She’s now pressed her fingers into the skin on Ava’s waist and she lets her dull nails dig in slightly, knowing they’ll leave crescent shaped marks, directing Ava out of the suite–style bathroom and into the bedroom towards the bed behind her. She’s shuffling Ava backwards on the bed, their lips never parting until Ava’s knees hit the mattress and she falls back with a slight gasp and an airy laugh. 

Sara waits for a moment as Ava adjusts herself, fully on the bed with a pillow behind her head. Sara crawls onto the bed, eyeing Ava like she was a decadent dessert. She positions herself above Ava, her arms on either side of Ava’s shoulders as she straddles Ava’s thighs and rests atop them. Ava can feel the heat from the bath still radiating off Sara’s body. 

“I can’t wait to make love to you.” Sara says tenderly, placing a peck on Ava’s lips. “It’s been forever.” Her tone drops deeper and her eyes dilate. “Can’t wait to hear you moaning my name.” She says, punctuating the sentence with a shift in her body and then Ava feels the jolt of pleasure as Sara’s fingers slide through her folds. Ava moans at the touch, urging Sara to continue. 

She breathes, trying to relax into Sara’s touch, into Sara’s words but all of the implications, all the depth held in Sara’s words, they sting. 

_ It’s been forever.  _

_ I haven’t heard you cry out for me in far too long.  _

_ I missed the way you look when you fall over the edge.  _

It’s causing the lump in her throat to grow as the tears stinging her eyes start to spill over and the fingers that had made their way between her legs still for a brief moment. 

“Baby, I’ve got you.” She thinks she hears Sara whisper but her voice seems muffled. “I’m here. It’s okay. You can let go.” 

_ Sara thinks she’s close.  _

Her thighs start to shake and her breathing is ragged. She can see why. 

It’s not for that reason. 

She’s finally able to gain some clarity and blinks back the tears. “St–Stop.” 

Sara’s hand stills instantaneously, retracing from the velvety walls eliciting a high–pitched  _ whine _ from the blonde beneath her. Ava didn’t want to stop, but everything had become too, too much. 

She lets her breathing even out as she watches Sara slide back onto her thighs, can feel the slick heat of Sara’s body on top of her thighs while she watches as Sara slides her middle and ring fingers of her right hand between her lips, licking them clean. 

If she was in more control over her emotions right now, Ava would’ve moaned at the sight. 

Sara then leans down, once she’s finished her actions, placing a soft kiss onto Ava’s lips, helping ground the other woman.

“What’s wrong, Ava?” She asks, slipping down onto Ava’s right side, tucking herself into Ava’s side as far as she can go.

Ava takes a deep shaky breath, embarrassed to have just had an anxiety attack flare up in the middle of what had started out as mind–blowing love making. “I lost you...again.” She finally speaks up. 

Sara immediately rolls over to straddle her again, hovering above her with a look of honest to god perfection as she dips her head down, kissing Ava. She rolls back onto her back once Ava breaks the kiss, knowing she was ready to continue. 

Ava turns towards Sara, feeling her fingers thread through Ava’s hair and glide across her scalp in soothing motions, calming her nerves, relaxing her body further. “You were gone, for over a month. The team and I––we were grasping at straws, Sara, praying for a hail Mary. We couldn’t find you–– _ I  _ couldn’t find you.” Her voice wavers and she fears she’s going to break. 

She’s not afraid to break down in front of Sara, not anymore. 

It took her a while to get there, to be able to be vulnerable in front of someone, especially since she wasn’t supposed to have those emotions in the first place. She had just been afraid of breaking down in front of the Legends, still. They were her team, they were relying on her to lead them, to find Sara, to bring her back; not to break down in the quiet dark when she felt the most alone. 

“But Baby, I’m here now, with you _. _ I found you. I’m okay now and we have our team back, plus another new time–kid.” Sara promises her. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Ava’s chest heaves and she nods. She doesn’t quite believe it in its entirety, but it’s enough for right now. She lets the feeling of Sara’s nails raking across her scalp distract her as Sara tugs the hair tie loose from Ava’s hair and brushes her fingers through what she can reach. 

Sara watches, cuddled into Ava, as she continues to comb her fingers through the hair Ava wasn’t lying on. She sees the quickened pace of Ava’s breathing slow and feels Ava’s fingers playing with her right hand that had been lying over Ava’s heartbeat. 

She knows Ava is calmer now, and wants to send her into complete bliss, so sitting up, she props herself up on her elbow. “Do you want me to finish wha––” She doesn’t even get to finish the question before Ava’s leaning up, dragging her back down for a kiss. 

Sara parts with a mischievous grin and slinks down Ava’s naked body. She trails a feather–light touch down the blonde’s body, sending shivers visibly through her. She makes eye contact with Ava one last time before dropping her head to her lips and darting her tongue out to taste the woman in front of her. 

Ava’s body reacts to Sara’s actions. Her left hand grasps at the sheets, gripping hard enough her knuckles are turning white just at the gentle touches and licks Sara’s leaving her with. Her right hand flies to the back of Sara’s head, threading her fingers through Sara’s hair and holding on tight. It’s not tight enough to hurt her, but tight enough to make Sara hum, sending vibrations throughout Ava’s entire body. 

Sara takes her time on the woman. She wraps both her arms around Ava’s muscular thighs, holding them taut and open as they fight to squeeze shut in pleasure but Sara won’t allow it. She then stops herself for a moment, thinking of her plan of action and smiles to herself. 

Carefully and slowly, Sara drags her tongue down most of Ava’s entire slit, before coming back up, nipping at her clit for only a moment. She then backs off for a brief moment before repeating the action, dragging the flat of her tongue down, this time the entirety of Ava’s sex. Next, she swirls her tongue in a circle before dropping it from the left side of her clit, down her entire length, mirroring her actions on the opposite side as well. She swirls her tongue in another circular motion, but this time different from the previous one before coming up, dropping her tongue again and curling it back upwards, before dropping it all the way down. She makes another circle shape, similar to the first one and then finalizes her motions with a hooked like shape. It makes her shudder, driving her closer and closer to that edge. 

Sara’s actions don’t quite do  _ enough _ to get Ava off, but it hadn’t mattered, because Ava knew exactly what Sara had done. “I love you, too.” She says as Sara had begun to rewrite the words again, using her tongue. “I love you, and I want you,” She says, pausing, “forever.” 

Sara lifts her head up, meeting Ava’s eyes, head between creamy white thighs staring down at blue eyes. “Ava Sharpe,” Sara says with a smirk, a lilt in her voice as her chin and lips glisten with  _ Ava _ on them, “are you trying to make me a fully committed, kept woman?” She finishes her question. But before she can dip her head down back to Ava to help finish her off, Ava’s speaking up. 

“Yes.” 

And it causes Sara to look back up, locking eyes with Ava. It was one simple, three letter word, that made a shiver run down Sara’s spine in the best of ways. She watches as Ava’s eyes darken and hearing the cool, even, confident tone of Ava’s voice, Sara’s heart rate quickens. 

Sara doesn’t give her an answer but drops her head back between Ava’s thighs grazing her teeth over Ava’s clit. She lets go of one of Ava’s thighs, ghosting her fingertips over Ava’s cunt before dipping her fingers in and solidifying a steady pace between them. She lets go of Ava’s other thigh, choosing to place that hand over Ava’s lower stomach, feeling as each movement she makes, sinking her fingers deep in Ava’s velvety walls, she thinks she can faintly feel under her other palm. 

Sara feels the wetness between Ava’s thighs growing, making its way sloppily down her chin as she quickens her pace. Ava’s hand grasps at her hair again and she moans, sending shockwaves throughoutAva’s body. Ava’s screaming out a  _ yes!  _ as Sara teeters her on the edge, giving her one final push before a chorus of  _ yes’s _ are spilling from Ava’s lips and her thighs shake around Sara’s head, her hands fisted in the sheets and Sara’s hair and her back arching up as her body rides over that cascading wave of pleasure. 

She’s pretty sure she blacked out for a second because Sara’s hovering above her, looking more beautiful than she’d ever seen her before. Sara dips her head down, kissing her lips and Ava can taste herself on Sara, and it's everything to her,  _ Sara _ is everything to her. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come hear my theories on twitter about s6 at @gayvasharpe


End file.
